Where Do We Stand?
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: No, not lover. We’re just two ninjas using each other for sex because every day could be our last day. Every mission we take could kill us...This night means nothing. Just like the previous ones. NejiNaruto. The final part is posted...finally!
1. NoStringsAttached

I'm back! Huzzah. This is part one of a unknown part work. I could have another part or two after this. It could be a two/three-shot. Anyways, this is a gift to my reviewers andis dedicated toMoonlitStarDestinywho threatened me with bodily harm to write another story with NejiNaru. I guess violence spurs my writing...Does that make me a mashochist?(ponders)

Warnings: Implied Sex between two guys, language, sexual situations, a bit of violence.

If any of this bothers you, click the back button.

Disclaimer: Be happy I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Silvery moonlight illuminated the room and cast its glow onto its occupants. Two figures, two very male figures, lay together on the bed. The taller planting fiery, passionate kisses down his partner's chest as the receiver writhed in ecstasy under the other's talented mouth.

The taller pulled back, tucking a long strand of silky chestnut hair, he studied his bed mate. Dampened blond spikes laid down flat, framing a flushed face. Eyes as blue as the sea were open, and meeting the pearly gaze of his lover.

_No, not lover. We're just two ninjas using each other for sex because every day could be our last day. Every mission we take could kill us. If we marry, we could leave a widow and orphans. But, sex is still a necessity and it relieves stress. And ninjas are the most stressed of all._

_This could be the last night we use each other…like yesterday was supposed to be. Or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day—_

Naruto's pleasure-hazed mind did not finish that thought as long, elegant fingers slid down his firm chest, skimming over his abs, across his thighs, and grasped his erect organ. He moaned, bucking his hips, under the captivating gaze of his white-eyed partner.

"Ne-ji!" Naruto cried out, tossing his head back against the soft pillows of his bed and closing his cerulean eyes.

"No, no Naruto. Let me see your eyes." Neji pushed Naruto's head up using his free hand and kissed him hard on the lips. "Did you prepare yourself, already?" he panted quietly. Seeing the nod of his blond-haired partner, he smirked and stole another kiss as he swiftly entered the smaller man.

_This night means nothing. Just like the previous ones._

The silvery moonlight continued casting its glow on the two men as they moved together in a familiar, lustful dance.

* * *

Naruto lay on his side, sheets pooled at his waist, as he stared at the spot Neji had previously occupied. He had left hours ago without a word before Naruto woke up. He always left before dawn and came after dusk. Naruto sighed and rolled over onto his back.

_Always the same old thing. I train, I take a mission, I come home, I shower, I bump into Neji on the way to my bedroom, Neji drags me the rest of the way, Neji fucks me two or three times, we lay on bed for a few minutes and savor the afterglow, We clean up, we sleep for a few hours, Neji leaves, and I am left to wake up alone. Then the cycle begins again! Whee, my life is _so_ exciting._

Naruto snorts as he gets out of bed and begins his morning ritual. After getting out of the bathroom, he pulls on fresh dark pants and a shirt. He puts on his forehead protector after his jounin vest and weapon's pouch. Studying himself in the mirror, he says "Naruto, be honest with yourself. You are a sexy beast." Glancing at the clock, he blinks as the red '10:20' blinks back. Almost mockingly, to be honest.

"Shit! You are a dead sexy beast!" Performing the correct seals, he disappears in a swirl of purple smoke.

* * *

"Where is that blond idiot? When he gets here, I'm gonna wring his scrawny neck!"

Sasuke glanced over at his pink-haired teammate. Sakura's rose colored haired barely reached her shoulders, and her forest green eyes stood out against her pale face. Her forehead was still pretty wide, but her eyes drew attention away from it. Yep, she was rather attractive. Well, usually. At the moment she was cursing their late teammate and foaming at the mouth.

The dark-haired, dark-eyed man shuddered as the dark aura around Sakura grew. _I almost feel bad for the idiot._ _Even Orochimaru would probably be shaking a bit. But then again, he had the Godaime on his team and she's pretty damn scary too. Like teacher, like apprentice._

Suddenly, Sakura whirled around to face him, healer instincts kicking in. "Do you think Naruto is sick?"

"The fox wouldn't let him get sick." Sakura grew quiet. The Kyuubi was common knowledge among the Rookie Nine and Gai's team. It had taken some getting used to and things had been tense, but things were better. Naruto's smiles were honest and their friendships had gotten stronger.

Sasuke twitched. _Ugh, so much sappiness. _

"There where could he--"

Sakura was interrupted by a poof of purple smoke. "Sorry I'm late, but--"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura punched him square in the jaw before the smoke had cleared.

Naruto staggered back a few feet. Thank the gods she didn't punch him with _all_ her strength.

"What's your excuse!" Planting hands on her hips, Sakura glared at him.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. His so-called "best friend" simply shrugged and looked away.

"Bastard." The seventeen year old whiskered-boy turned back to his angry teammate. "I woke up late." He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"I bet." Sasuke muttered in the background.

"I did." Naruto ignored Sasuke, and kept his eyes on Sakura, whilehoping not to get punchedagain._Damn you, Neji.Can't you controlyourself.It's always me who's sore the next mornng. _Sakura sighed andslowly massagedher temples.

"You were supposed to meet us an hour ago for breakfast." _I'm starving, damn it!_

"Heh, sorry. Breakfast on me?"

"Damn right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three former teammates, now all seventeen, sat at a small table in an outdoor café. The table was filled with empty dishes and crumpled napkins, and a bill was one its way.

_Yeah, breakfast on me. Who knew Sakura could eat so much? _Naruto cried mentally as he thought about the meal total. _At least I went on a few A- class missions. But I'm still nearly broke!_

"So," Sakura said dabbing the corner of her mouth daintily with a napkin. "You woke up late, eh?" she paused "Had a hot date?"

Naruto choked on his coffee. "Date! What makes you say that?"

"You have a hickey on your neck." Naruto cursed mentally.

"And you were walking with a slight limp." Sasuke said levelly, sipping his tea. "Who was it?"

Naruto wondered if he could run away without Sasuke catching up…Probably not.

_Well, I have to tell them anyways. And its not like they'll hate me, I mean, Kiba and Shino came out and everyone was okay with it. And its not like Neji and I are dating…we're just satisfying ourselves._

"Neji."

"What? Stop mumbling."

"I said, it's Neji. Neji and I are meeting every night and having sex."

"You and the Hyuuga are fuck-buddies!"

Naruto winced and nodded.

"Don't be so vulgar, Sasuke." Sakura reprimanded the glaring Uchiha and turned to Naruto. "Really? Neji?"

Naruto nodded.

"Is he good in bed?"

A deep crimson blush spread across Naruto's face. "Sakura!"

She giggled and shrugged. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? How long have you guys been together?"

"That's just it…we're not together.It's no-strings-attached-sex and it has beenfor about a month."

"Moron."

"Sasuke, why are you upset?I don't think you should have a problem with no-strings-attached-sex. Weren't you the one to give it to Kiba against a tree after a mission?"

Sasuke blushed lightly. Naruto stared at him in shock. "You're getting pissed at me, when you fucked Kiba against a tree! And even when he's dating Shino! Bastard!"

Dark eyes glared with blue. "It was before he and Shino got together. And I don't care if you're having no-strings-attached-sex…but with Hyuuga of all people?"

"Yeah, well…" Naruto trailed off, his eyes widening disbelievingly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura followed his eyes. "Where'd he pick up that slut?"

That remark caused Sasuke to look up. Now, each jounin had their eyes on the same target. Hyuuga Neji with a girl on his arm. (Oh, and two unhappy looking teammates behind him.) The girl wore a Leaf headband around her slim waist. Long strawberry blonde hair was braided and swishing behind her. Her lightly tanned arms were wrapped around Neji's toned ones and they were walking hip to hip. She gazed up at him with adoring blue eyes and he was smiling at her fondly.

They were heading right towards them.

Naruto felt as though his heart had been torn into pieces. Then he narrowed his eyes as red, hot jealously bubbled in his stomach. Then, finally, he felt confused. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Finally they small group reached the three at the table.

Lee immediately perked up seeing his beloved. "Oh, my beautiful Sakura! How are you this fine, spring day?"

Sakura smiled. "Just great and you, Lee?"

Ten-Ten grinned at the two lovebirds and turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who's the girl?" Sasuke asked.

Ten-Ten scowled. "Her name is Megumi…don't give a damn about her last name. She's supposedly a jounin, but there's nothing special about her. She screamed when lightning flashed while she was watching Neji during a training session. Dunno what Neji likes about her,other thanher chest." And indeed, Megumi possessed a very large bosom (…) "Apparently, that's enough to keep Neji interested for a month."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who had schooled his face into an uninterested mask. "Some guys are just interested in huge breasts…Me? I go for personality."

Ten-Ten and Sasuke smirked. Unknown to them, cold silver eyes studied the blond man as his "girlfriend" continued going on about something or another.

TBC...

* * *

I promise someone a NejiNaru fic, and I toss out this...It's filled with so much drama and maybe angst. What is angst? I should look it up. (sighs) I'll update soon hopefully. I hope you liked this MoonlitStarDestiny, if not, I'm sorry. I suck at gift-giving.

Hope it wasn't too OOC or something else bad for everyone...I'm gonna go pass out on my bed now. G'night!


	2. Long Talks and Deep Thoughts

Yay! I finished the second part in one night! Go me, go me! -victory dance- However, I literally fought every line of this chapter and I'm not fully satisfied with it. I think I could do better and if a lot of people flame and/or critisize this try...then I guess I'll take it down and repost later. 

This entire story has a 3rd part coming up...third Monday from someday. -shrugs-

Warnings: Nothing so bad this chapter, but previous warnings apply. OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh, but if I did...-cackles madly-

And I would like to thank: **Malkie, Failing Mentality, First Embrace, Wyntermajik, xdire.vixenx, Anjo, Ano, Fractured Dreams, Ayana-chan, Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune, yaoifan01, narutomania, moonlitStarDestiny, ixheartxyaoi, angel, and avila7989. **All of your reviews made me feel loved and gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.-hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed- I hope this chapter is up to your standards. If not, I apologize.

Enjoy darling readers!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Pearl-like eyes scanned the surroundings. Rose colored walls. Scarlet bed covers. Mahogany furniture. A vase full of roses sitting on a mahogany desk. A pile of pink pillows. Full-length mirror next to the dresser.

This room screamed female.

'Naruto's room wasn't this colorful.' Neji thought, eyes flicking to the door his 'girlfriend had entered exactly 8 minutes ago. 'What is she doing? By now Naruto and I would already be kissing passionately- no, I should not be thinking about him. Tonight I'm with Megumi and tomorrow I will tell Naruto our arrangement is off.'

Another minute passed.

'Although he probably wouldn't care if I broke off the arrangement. After all, I did cheat on him…but we were never together, so I didn't cheat. But I did use him…well, it's not like I did anything wrong. Many ninjas have multiple partners. But, we have been sleeping together for a month now; he shouldn't have been that unaffected when TenTen told him about Megumi.'

"Neji, darling." Speak of the devil…I mean, said person.

Neji turned to smile at the pretty young blonde. Megumi gracefully glided over to him, in a very revealing, red lace nightgown that only reached her mid-thighs. (I feel uncomfortable describing lingerie…) Smirking seductively, she slid into Neji's lap and Neji allowed himself to fall back on the small mountain of white pillows.

Then she kissed him.

As Neji closed his eyes, he no longer saw Megumi. Instead, he had one hand on a tanned, whiskered cheek instead of a smooth pale one. He wasn't running his hands through silky, strawberry blond hair. It had become shorter, thicker, and the color of gold. When they pulled apart, he didn't stare into watery blue eyes. He was looking directly into indescribably deep blue eyes as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Naruto."

It was whispered, but Megumi heard it loud in clear. With wide eyes she shoved Neji hard and then, with speed Neji never would have guess her to posses, she wrapped herself with the quilt at the foot of her bed.

Neji lay back on the pillows. 'Here come the angry screams.' He though sitting up and preparing himself.

"I knew it."

He wasn't quite prepared for that reaction. "Excuse me?"

"I knew you liked Uzumaki. I could tell from the way you looked at him today." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Neji didn't know what to say. "And, you're okay that I said his name?"

She squealed. "Of course." Seeing Neji's eyebrow raise in disbelief, Megumi continued as she happily bounced onto the spot next to him. "I think it's cute."

Neji blinked. 'How do you respond to that?'

"It's like a shonen-ai manga come to life. You're the seme right?"

"Yes…"

She squealed. "I knew it! Naruto's too adorable to not be the uke. So, does he blush and moan loudly every time you thrust into him?"

A rosy blush stained Neji's pale cheeks. 'Naruto is quite loud…'

"…with him?"

Pulling himself (rather reluctantly) away from images of a panting, aroused blond, he glanced at Megumi. "Pardon?"

"I said you should be with him. You care deeply about him."

Neji scowled. "I was only with him for the sex."

A knowing look replaced her questioning gaze. "Let me guess, that is what you two agreed on in the beginning. Then, slowly, you began to see him as a potential boyfriend, rather than a sex toy?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'How can I trust her?'

As if reading his mind, she spoke. "It's up to you whether or not you want to discuss your feelings with me. I have nothing against Naruto, so I won't convince you to leave him, if that's what you're mostly worried about.

The rest of the evening was spent as the two sat together talking. One was listening patiently and the other trying to sort through his feelings for the number one loudmouth ninja.

**Across the Village**

"Achoo! Gah, dow I hab wader din my dose." Naruto muttered in the shower, as the hot water hit his shoulders and chest and trailed down his tanned body. While shampooing his hair, events from earlier in the day came back. Especially one specific event involving on Hyuuga and a large-breasted jounin. Working his fingers faster in his scalp, Naruto scowled. "Stupid Neji for sleeping with me even though he had a girlfriend. Stupid Megumi for figuring out Neji had a male lover. Stupid Neji and Megumi for looking so happy together."

As the water washed away the foam, Naruto recalled the burst of jealousy when he saw Neji and Megumi. "I definitely wasn't jealous that Neji had a girlfriend. I'm not in love with him or anything." Naruto twitched. Love was probably the last thing he felt for Neji. Perhaps it was because Neji had someone special, while he was still single. "Yeah, that's it. Maybe I should ask out Yumi tomorrow. She's been sending some not-so-subtle glances at me. Or I could take up Daisuke's offer for dinner." Naruto grinned, finishing up his shower. Tomorrow, he'd try his hand at dating and maybe he'd find that special someone.

Stepping out of the shower onto the cool tiled floor, he stiffened. What if Neji was waiting for him? "Nah, he'd be with his girlfriend." Nevertheless, Naruto cautiously opened the door. When no Neji pounced on him, he quickly entered his room and pulled on a clean pair of boxers.

Turning off the lamp after climbing into bed, Naruto couldn't ignore the small feeling of disappointment he felt in his stomach or the unusually cold sheets or lack of another's body pulling him close.

* * *

Yes, Neji does discuss his feelings with yaoi fangirls in my little world.

Yes,this chapter is short and it sucks, but at least it's up. And, I stand by my earlier statement, I will change and repost it if many reviewers hate it. So review, please and tell me what you think.

Part 3 will come up whenever I can put it up.

Oh here's a hint: Naruto is -blank- -blank- with Neji, but Neji realizes that he -blanks- -blank-

Fill in the blanks, my darlings. Now, I'm off to bed.


	3. A Happy Ending

Finally! The 3rd and final part is up! Your gift, MoonlitStarDestiny, is complete. If you're still reading this (after it took me forever to finish), I hope you like it!

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope all of you enjoy this final post.

Pairings: NejiNaru (no, there is no SasuNaru even though it may seem like it)

Warnings: OOC-ness, slash

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"So did you get things cleared up with Neji?" Sasuke asked (it was rare moment when Sasuke took interest in Naruto's life without Naruto complaining about it for an hour).

"Nope." Naruto replied absently going over their latest mission report. Currently both shinobi were lounging around in the jounin staff room drinking coffee.

Sasuke looked up from his mug. "Yesterday you looked pissed when Neji showed up with Megumi…now you seem indifferent to the fact that he cheated on you for a month."

"You sound like you care."

"Believe it or not, dobe, I actually care about you…sometimes." Sasuke mumbled taking another sip of coffee.

Naruto grinned. "Nah, I'm okay now. It's not like we were together or anything. We never said we weren't going to see other people. That's the whole point of no-strings-attached-sex." _'I'm going to move on and just forget about that jerk.'_

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and narrowed his eyes. _'He says he doesn't feel anything for Hyuuga, but he's still upset that Hyuuga cheated on him. I can tell he does care about him.'_ Sasuke turned back to his coffee, if Naruto didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't pressure him to. He almost missed what Naruto said next.

"..a date."

"What?"

"I have a date with Daisuke tonight."

"Really? Have fun then." Sasuke replied sipping his coffee. _'I'm telling Hyuuga. Sorry Naruto, but you and Hyuuga go well together.' _Sasuke's eye twitched. _'I can't believe I'm playing matchmaker.'_

"Oi, bastard, you okay?"

"Just fine, dumbass." _'But I'm doing it for you, Naruto.'_

-----------

Neji sat quietly at his desk finishing a report for his last mission. Looking around and seeing no one watching, he quietly yawned. After spending half of the night talking about his love-life with an ex-girlfriend, he needed coffee.

_Flashback_

"_You should tell him!" Megumi urged. "He deserves to know that you love him! Maybe he loves you too!"_

"_I don't love him." Neji snapped._

_Megumi shot him a skeptical look. "If you don't realize it now, you'll realize it eventually."_

_End Flashback_

And he had realized it after waking up. Neji had dreamt of him and Naruto sitting side by side in the park. Just as he moved to place his hand on the other male's whiskered cheek, his dream ended leaving Neji awake and longing for the blond.

Somewhere between approaching the teen for sexual release and the mattress, he had fallen for the blond-haired ninja.

Megumi had urged him to sit down and talk with Naruto, and to set things straight.

"If all goes well, maybe Naruto will agree to a real date. If not, I'll probably pine for him from the shadows." He scowled. "I'm so pathetic. Hinata doesn't even do that anymore."

Still scowling, he went back to finishing his report.

-----------

"How can you drink that? It has no sugar!" Naruto shoved Sasuke's coffee mug back towards him.

"No one asked you to drink it, dobe!" Sasuke shot back, grabbing his coffee mug. Glaring at his best friend, Sasuke stood up. "I have some work to finish. Later."

Waving lazily to the raven haired ninja, Naruto gave the report a once over before leaving as well.

-------------

"Done." Neji muttered as he put down his pen and stapled his report together.

"Congratulations." A smooth voice drawled.

"Uchiha, what's the occasion? You just initiated a conversation all on your own."

"Lack of sex getting to you?"

Neji curled his hand into a fist and glared up at the younger man. "What do you want?"

"Naruto has a date tonight. You know what you should do now." And with that, Sasuke was gone.

Silver eyes widened and then Neji's lips twisted into a bitter smile. _'It figures that he'd get a date as soon as I had an epiphany."_ Standing up, Neji began performing the necessary hand signs. As he disappeared in a swirl of lavender smoke, Neji concentrated on getting to the one place he knew Naruto would be.

-------

"Ramen is the best." Naruto grinned, patting his full stomach. "Thanks for the meal!" he said cheerfully placing money down for the bill.

Whistling cheerfully, the blue-eyed demon container began to leave but paused when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

A moment later, Neji appeared in a poof of purple smoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak, Neji grabbed his wrist and pulled him out onto the street.

"We need to talk."

"Fine." Naruto said as he yanked his arm out of Neji's grip. The two walked side by side in tense silence until they reached the park. Ignoring the marked trail, the men walked into the grassier, trail-less section until Neji stopped and sat at the base of a tall tree. Naruto sat down across from the long-haired Hyuuga.

Neji thought carefully about what to do next. Declaring his love for the other boy wouldn't be the best start, apologizing would. But Hyuugas don't apologize.

When Neji remained silent, Naruto scowled and waited patiently. When no words were spoken, the impatient blond began to stand. "If you're not going to speak, I'm leaving."

Pale fingers grasped his sleeve. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cheated on you."

Naruto sat back down. "It's not cheating if we were never dating."

"It was still wrong. I broke up with Megumi."

"Why?"

_'It's now or never.' _"Because I love you."

Blue eyes widened and then darkened as Naruto angrily stood up. "Would you please stop screwing around with me? First you fuck me, then you get a girlfriend, then you keep sleeping with me, then you break up with your girlfriend, and then you realize you love me?"

"Yes." Honesty was probably the best way to go, at least Neji hoped so.

"Why should I give you a chance? I beat you once and yeah we're team mates and kind of friends, but why should I?"

"Because I love you."

"So?"

Neji took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I wasn't completely honest with you and this is really sudden and you don't have much reason to believe me, but you know I never say what I don't mean."

Naruto didn't argue, so he continued, "I know at first it was for the sex, but I began to see you with new eyes. I knew how cheerful and determined you were, but I never really appreciated as much as I do now. Megumi thinks I was probably in love with you from the beginning, but I never realized it."

"…Did you discuss this with Megumi?"

"…"

"I take it she fully supports you?"

"…"

"I guess that's a yes to both those questions." Naruto didn't look fully convinced yet, so Neji decided to try once more. He wouldn't push Naruto anymore after this.

"You've never hesitated to take a chance before and I never thought I'd see the day you did."

Naruto was quiet, before he looked up and smiled at Neji. "I need to go turn Daisuke down for tonight." When Neji started to speak, Naruto cut him off, "I doubt I could convince myself to hate you. But that doesn't mean I love you." Naruto said sternly.

Leaning closer to Neji's face, Naruto regarded him with half-closed eyes. "I'm just taking a chance."

Neji smiled as Naruto closed the distance between their lips.

Perhaps everything would work out.

* * *

Done! -dances in joy- Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me for this long, I really hope you enjoyed this. Again, sorry it took forever to finish.

Like it, love it, hate it and wish I would die? Please review and let me know what you think and if I should change anything. Because if its so awful that everyone hates it, I will fix it and repost it...quickly. This is a gift fic., after all.


End file.
